Rainbow Splattered Dance Floor
by erbby17
Summary: Looking for cheap beer, Giriko chances upon a hit night club and finds much more than just inexpensive booze on tap. For LJ's 42 Souls.


_A/N: GUESS WHO! New short-story/oneshot for GiriJasu. Just thought of it last night and wanted to post it. Uses **Prompt **__**#11 – "Every move you make"**. Enjoy!!! No, I do not own Soul Eater, Giriko, Justin, or the prompt. They have other owners who AREN'T me._

_~*~*~*~_

**Rainbow Splattered Dance Floor**

"Eh, maybe I'll give this place a shot."

Giriko stood outside on the city street, his vision focused on the entry way of the local hot spot: a loud, brightly lit club known for its enchanting dance floor and inexpensive liquor. Giriko, of course, was lured in by the latter. Sighing, he walked inside, the bouncer on duty flirting with a scantily clad, platinum blonde woman, the sight of which made Giriko snigger. "Tight security, I see," he said, waltzing over to the bar. He plopped down upon one of the neon colored barstools, another detail that left a bad taste in his mouth. "This shit is actually 'cool'?"

A few seats down from him, two young women giggled. "Of course it is," the brunette said. "That's what clubbing is all about!"

Giriko turned his head, glaring at the pair of bimbos while ordering a tall glass of the darkest beer on tap. "I'm not here for the clubbing, bitch, just for the cheap booze."

Another pair of laughs, mixed with the obvious hint of offense. "Yeah, well there's a dozen of places in this city that sell cheap booze, you didn't have to come here."

Rolling his eyes, Giriko turned his attention to the dance floor, leaning most of his body weight against the edge of the counter. "Listen bitch, all those other bars are full of old geezers miserable with their lives. At least this one has sluts and chicks like you with little to no clothes on. I might be able to get a few good fucks by the end of the night," he said, his eyes scanning the numerous dancers in provocative movements, grinding mindlessly to the music. "Not really seeing any good ones, though."

An aggravated sigh emerged from the duo of women seats away from Giriko. "I hate guys like you; always thinking about sex…"

Giriko groaned, suspecting the same of the two girls. Yawning, he grabbed his glass and took a swig of his beer, slamming the glass on the counter. It didn't seem like a successful night; the music was too loud, the beer was not up to his standards, and all the girls were only capable of bitching and moaning about his 'typical' personality. "This was a mistake," he said to himself, taking one last look towards the dance floor. But before he could muster the energy to get out of his seat to leave without paying, his eyes locked onto one person.

"Who's…that?"

Out of all the disease ridden whores and sleazy scum bags on the dance floor, one person illuminated brightly against the flashing rainbow of neon lights: a young and slender man, dancing off beat and flailing his arms above his golden crown to the heavy rhythm of the techno music. Pinks and greens and blues reflected perfectly off his satin black coat and his smile attracted many to his side of the floor. But with the many people who seemed to be dancing along with him, the pale-skinned teen was in a world of his own.

"Oh, him," the brunette responded, as if forgetting Giriko's pervious insult. "They call him Justin. He comes here every night, just to dance like that. He's beautiful, right? Of course, he's turned down every offer to dance with someone." She sighed dreamily. "It's such a shame. I tried to dance with him last week."

Giriko stood up, his eyes fixated upon every move the blonde made. "Really? So, he dances alone?"

The girls giggled, flipping their hair back flirtatiously to match the sudden change in mood. "Give me a break. He's turned down guys _much_ hotter than you."

Giriko could no longer hear their mindless chatter as he walked onto the dance floor, their voices fading into the mindless sounds of the club. His body seemed to be moving on its own, his eyes trying to meet with the perpetually closed ones of the much sought after blonde. Absolute beauty was waiting for him, and he had to grab it quickly.

Placing his hand on the blonde's shoulder, Giriko giggled to the flinches of his prey's muscles. "I hear you're a hard catch to reel in," he said, smirking as large blue eyes stared deeply into his own.

The young man opened his mouth, but nothing came out. His cheeks flushed pink, bringing out the azure quality of his eyes.

Giriko chuckled, placing his other hand on the dancer's hip. "Justin: they say that's your name."

Justin shivered at Giriko's touched, closing in towards his body like a magnet. "Y-yes," he stuttered, nodding his head slowly.

This was more than just a satisfying reaction for Giriko, his hand slipping onto the small of Justin's back and pulling him in closer to his body, their chest's touching behind the perimeter of the fabric of their clothes. "It's a beautiful name," he said, loud enough to be heard in the music, but soft and sensual to seduce his captive, "just like the rest of you. I couldn't keep my eyes off you, Justin." He felt the shiver run up Justin's spine and took the chance to press his lips against the blonde's, inviting them in for a small exchange of sweet fluids.

Time was lost and the rhythm overflowing in the room stopped short as the two men's tongues took a romantic waltz in the heated dome of their mouths.

Giriko pulled back, his hands gripped tightly to Justin's body. He watched Justin's face and the intoxicated smile on his wet lips.

Eventually, the young man opened his pastel blue eyes, a shimmering haze of dreamlike enchantment lingering over them. "What's _your_ name," he said, lisping over his words.

Giriko smirked but opted to no longer toy with his affectionate partner's mind. He leaned in, gently placing his moist lips over Justin's ear. "Giriko," he whispered and released Justin.

The blonde's face flooded with a rosy red, his giggling lips mouthing the name over and over.

Laughing, Giriko gave Justin a small peck on the cheek, lazily walking towards the front door. "I'd like to see you again sometime, blondie. Maybe in a more intimate setting," he said, but he doubted the chance that Justin might have heard him.

Giriko stared up at the starry sky once outside, chuckling and walking down the street towards another bar. But of course, he'd have to step back into that club on another occasion, to share more than just a passionate kiss with dancing Justin.

~*~*~*~

_Cute, right? Please review! I'll send you love. ;]_

_**~erbby**_


End file.
